Warriors: Dream
by Quillfang
Summary: The battle battle with the Dark Forest is over, but a new threat is rising.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm finally doing something with this story. I decided to edit it and stuff to make it fit better with the outline I have. **

**Enjoy!**

**-Quilly**

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar yowled from on top of the Highledge, his voice carrying to the whole Clan. Jayfeather looked up from the pile of borage he was sorting when he heard the summons. He sighed, then padded out of his den to the center of camp.

It had been three moons since the battle with the Dark Forest. Many cats had been injured, and Jayfeather had nearly used up his supply of herbs trying to heal them. Many cats still bore scars from the battle, and patches of fur were missing from their pelts.

Jayfeather looked up at the Clan leader. "Today is one of the most important days in the life of a Clan. Today, we will have two new warriors! Cherrypaw, Molepaw, step up." The two apprentices stood under the Highledge, their eyes gleaming with pride. Jayfeather imagined their excitement. Molepaw was nearly bouncing up and down, and his sister was flicking her tail. Bramblestar looked down at Cherrypaw.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn," he meowed. The Medicine cat could felt a tail flick near him. He realized that it was Berrynose, the two apprentices father. He leaned over to his mate, Poppyfrost and whispered, "They'll be great warriors!" _Yes, they will be, _Jayfeather thought. The energetic cats had done exceptionally well, even if they had messed up his herbs more than once.

"Cherrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" he could sense that Bramblestar was excited too. These were the first cats he would ever make into warriors.

The apprentice nodded proudly. "I do," "Then by the powers of StarClan, from now on, you will be known as Cherryblaze. StarClan honors your energy and commitment and welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan,"

"Cherryblaze! Cherryblaze!" the Clan yowled in congratulations. Bramblestar placed his muzzle on the new warriors head, and she licked his shoulder respectfully. Cherryblaze moved out of the way.

The leaders gaze rested on Molepaw.

I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Molepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" The apprentice was serious as he mewed, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, from now on you will be known as Molestep. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and courage and welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

The Clan chanted his name and swarmed the two new warriors. Jayfeather plodded away, back to his den.

The medicine cat sighed. Ever since he had met Half-Moon during the battle, he had felt lonely. He missed the feeling of warmth the she-cat gave him, and knew that they could never be together.

"Hey, Jayfeather!" Cinderheart's mew snapped him out of his gloomy thoughts. He raised his head to face the gray she-cat.

"Hello," he meowed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied. He could sense rising happiness and a little anxiety washing from her pelt. "I'd like to speak with you."

Jayfeather nodded and sat down in front of his den, curling his tail around his paws. "What is it?" he asked with a little impatience. "I don't have all day to chat."  
Cinderheart shuffled her paws and muttered something he didn't catch. Then he felt her straighten. "I'm expecting kits," she announced with pride. Jayfeather's blue eyes widened. "Who's are they?" he asked.

"Lionblaze's of course!" Cinderheart exclaimed. "Who would be the father except him?"

"Alright, alright. Calm down," Jayfeather muttered. "Briarlight! Bring some burnet leaves," he called into his den. There was some rustling, and Briarlight dragged herself out into the sunlight. The young she-cat had only recently become Jayfeather's apprentice, and was doing well so far. "Yes?" she meowed as she set down the leaves. "Cinderheart is pregnant," Jayfeather explained. "Give her the leaves and then half a poppy seed," he instructed. Briarlight nodded and went back into the den, returning a few heartbeats later with the seed. Cinderheart lapped them up obediently, then turned around and padded to the clearing.

Jayfeather sighed and turned into his den, heading for his nest. As he settled down, he felt the air around him turn colder. He gasped as he heard a voice whisper in his ear.

_A golden sun will rise, and Thunder will be plunged into darkness. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Push, Cinderheart! You can do it!" Briarlight urged the gray queen as she shut her eyes and bit down hard on a stick. It had been a few moons since Jayfeather had received the prophecy, and he had been alert for more signs from StarClan. So far, he had seen none.

He felt Cinderheart's belly for the kittens. "About two," he meowed. "And one of them is a big one." Cinderheart nodded weakly as she stiffened herself and pushed as hard as she could. Jayfeather winced when he heard the scream of pain as the first kit was born. He dipped his head to bite the sack the kit was held in, and a tiny blue-gray bundle tumbled out. "A she-cat," Briarlight purred, licking the kitten's fur the wrong way to warm it.

Jayfeather kept his mind on his task. He placed his tail on her belly, signalling her to push again. "Only once more," he soothed. If Cinderheart heard, she didn't respond. He felt her belly convulse, and she squealed as the kit was released into the moss of the nest. Briarlight nipped the sack and slid the kit to Jayfeather. He licked it's fur, wondering whether it was a tom or she-cat.

Cinderheart answered the question. "A handsome golden tom," she murmured, curling the kit to her belly. _Golden? _Jayfeather kept himself from bristling. The words of the prophecy came back to him. _This kit surly can't plunge ThunderClan into darkness? _

"Can I come in?" a voice demanded, worried and hopeful at the same time.

"Yes, you can, Lionblaze," Briarlight purred, watching the kits. Jayfeather's brother entered, he he heard him catch his breath at the sight of the two kits suckling at their mother's belly. Jayfeather moved away to make room as Lionblaze gently settled himself next to his mate. The tom nodded to the medicine cats, and murmured something to Cinderheart.

Jayfeather blinked, and for a moment, he could see. The golden kit's fur was shining brightly in a ray of sunlight. Then his fur was dimmed again, and Jayfeather's sight became darkness. _But what does it mean? _he wondered. _StarClan, tell me. _But he had learned from the war against the Dark Forest that StarClan would reveal nothing to him. He would have to find out on his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Haro again! Yay, Chapter Three! Well, lets not talk to much; I know you look forward to reading the story and not my intros. But anyway, I'd like to say a big THANK YOU to Mountainstream21 for the kits names that I used, 'cause I really needed them..yeah, my normally active mind was being quiet. Hm. Odd. And to Howlsong13 for your constant support. And YES you may suggest OCs. :D**

**-Quilly**

Sunkit peered around the looking walls of the nursery, his dark brown eyes round with awe and excitement. His stumpy tail wriggled in the air as he bounced out of his nest. He had just opened his eyes a day ago, and his mother wouldn't let him go out until his tiny paws were strong enough.

A rustling behind him and a surprised squeak signaled his sister, Bluekit, stumbling out of the nest after him. "Hey, wait up!" she squeaked with protest as Sunkit trotted forward. "You'll have to catch up!" he called back with turning his head. Bluekit mumbled something with annoyance, but scampered up to her brother, her blue eyes wide.

The two kits stood outside the nursery and gazed around camp. Massive stone walls surrounded the hollow, with brambles and ferns covering the sides. Cats milled around in the sunlight, sharing tongues and eating fresh-kill. "Wow! This is amazing!" Bluekit panted as she came to Sunkit's side. "Where should we explore first?" she mewed. Sunkit smirked.

"I'm going by myself!" he told her.

"But Cinderheart said to-" she stopped short as Sunkit raced away into the clearing. Bluekit sighed dejectedly, and turned over to find her own way.

Sunkit had made his way to the apprentice den and sniffed the air, hoping to find someone to play with. There was a faint trace of Seedpaw and Lilypaw, but no one was in right now. Sunkit smirked and stepped in, sniffing the air. He saw a half-eaten piece of fresh-kill, and a small opening in the back of the den. It was a round hole, with lichen covering it and a few pebbles. The little kit's smirk grew as he padded closer and closer to the hole.

He stopped in his tracks as he heard a faint hissing noise. He perked his ears as it grew closer, but Sunkit couldn't make out from where...

He turned around looked out the entrance, but yowled in pain as something pushed him down. He rolled over and looked up into the jaws of a snake.


End file.
